BILANCIA
by Shiny-Arts
Summary: En el día mas brillante y en la noche mas oscura se desatará la guerra que comienza una tortura, la única esperanza esta muerta pero dejo a dos elegidas que a todos salvaran de esta. Ying y Yang unirán sus fuerzas para acabar con la oscuridad y así a sus seres queridos salvar.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **"Reino Caído"**

 **Mundo de ?**

Se escucha el cantar de los pájaros, el día recién empezaba y los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas de las casas del reino, tanto así que la luz llegó a un puente de piedra hasta llegar a iluminar una fortaleza amarilla, de portones dorados y techos puntiagudos color azul. Dentro de esta en uno de los largos pasillos, un unicornio macho con crin naranja degradado a amarilla, ojos dorados como el sol, pelaje blanco y con una armadura puesta que hacia relucir su corona de oro que lo marcaba como rey, caminaba de un lado para otro preocupado y en cada paso que daba observaba la puerta que tenia en frente.

El unicornio por solo prestarle atención a la entrada de la habitación, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas. Aquella poni que tenia la crin blanca, pelaje morado y ojos azules claro, lo detuvo con uno de sus cascos sorprendiéndolo al instante.

—¿Aun no hay noticias? Damian— preguntó con su suave voz mientras miraba preocupada al rey Damian quien con delicadeza apartó el casco de la yegua.

—No, ninguna Stern, los doctores no han querido que entrara...estoy preocupada por Laylah— contestó desanimado cerrado sus ojos en espera de que le abrieran la puerta.

—Ella va a estar bien, mi hermana es una yegua fuerte— indicó Stern sonriendo sintiéndose confiada de que hermana estaría bien.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y el rey Damian abre los ojos acercándose rápido hacia la entrada, donde una enfermera interrumpió su paso.

—Rey Damian, ya puede pasar...la reina Laylah ya dio luz, enserio le doy felicidades— dicho esto se apartó dejando pasar al rey y a Stern.

El rey Damian se acercó con duda y miedo a una cama donde tendida estaba una bella poni terrestre de crin azul que degrada a un tono mas claro, su pelaje era morado oscuro y sus ojos color azul pálido. Aquella poni que presenciaba era la reina Laylah, que lucia agotada y débil por el trabajo del parto pero a pesar de tener los cascos temblorosos podía sostener a dos bebés que abrazaba con cariño.

—Querida...— Damian sonríe por la bella escena y se acerca alegre a su familia.

Stern pidio a los doctores y enfermeras que se retiraran, las ordenes fueron acatadas mientras que la reina Laylah descubrió a las pequeñas, una de ellas tenia el pelaje blanco como la nieve, con cascos, dos rayas y crin negra como el azabache. Por otra parte su hermana era lo contrario, su crin, cascos y rayas eran blanca y brillantes cual luz de luna, mientras que su pelaje era negra como la noche.

—Son preciosas...— halago Damian contento mientras acariciaba las cabezas de sus hijas.

—Opino lo mismo querida hermana, son bellas y espero que tu y Damian junto con mis sobrinas formen una hermosa familia— comentó Stern estando del otro lado de su hermana admirando a sus sobrinas dormir.

—Gracias Stern, pero recuerda que también eres parte de la familia y siempre estaremos contigo— esas palabras de Laylah provocaron cierto sonrojo en su hermana que sonriente le dio un abrazo.

—¿Como se llamaran?— pregunta Stern arqueando una ceja —No toda la vida las puedo llamar bebés jajaja.

—Uhm...Se llamaran, Halia y Amaris— respondió el rey con una leve sonrisa y dándole un beso a su esposa.

—Me gustan los nombres— comentó la reina contenta correspondiendo el beso del rey con cariño.

—¿Puedo cargar a mis sobrinas?— preguntó Stern extendiendo sus cascos.

—Por supuesto— aceptó Laylah que estaba a punto de darles a las pequeñas, sin embargo el sonido de un rayo la detuvo.

La familia real miró por la ventana mas cercana, como el cielo se nublaba, Stern se acercó mas a la ventana y vio pasar una especie de humo negro con rojo que horrorizada la hizo retroceder y caer de espaldas.

—Es...Es ella...¡Es Schatten!— exclamó aterrorizada mirando hacia atrás, en sus ojos y en los ojos de los reyes se podía ver el miedo y horror.

—¿¡Que hace ella aquí!?— Damian rápidamente activo su magia creando un campo de fuerza que se extendió solamente para cubrir el castillo pero no logró cubrir al reino entero.

Aquel humo conocido como Schatten se esparcía por las casas de los pueblerinos, gritos de horror se escuchaban, las almas de los inocentes eran arrebatadas dejando caer sus cuerpos inertes en la tierra. Cruzando los pueblos del reino se podía escuchar la marcha de los ponis que se acercaban al castillo, era un gran ejercito pero para sorpresa del rey Damian estos ponis tenían unas extrañas colas, los machos poseían una cola de escorpión con un ojo, mientras que las hembras una cola de cobra. Detrás de ese ejercito venían mas jalando cañones enormes siendo en su totalidad diez.

El rey a su pesar, dejó a su esposa con su hermana, retirándose de la habitación seriamente, fuera del castillo el soberano alistó una armada completa superando el número de sus enemigos, pero juzgando por sus expresiones esos seres no parecían tener miedo.

—Stern...ve y ayuda a Damian, te necesita...— decía Laylah abrazando a sus hijas mas fuerte y mirando con preocupación a su hermana.

—¿Perdiste el juicio? No te dejaré aquí sola mucho menos con Schatten fuera, Damian se deshará se la barrera y Schatten podría aprovechar para venir y atacarnos, tengo que estar aquí para protegerte y...— las palabras de Stern entraron por uno y salieron por el otro oído de su hermana, que se manera alterada la toma del casco.

—¡Ve rápido! Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi, además...eres buena con la espada...podrás derrotar a nuestros enemigos, mantendré a las niñas a salvo— insistió Laylah con una sonrisa débil.

Stern miró con asombro a su hermana y le devolvió la sonrisa, ambas se despiden con un fuerte abrazo y se retira insegura si fue la mejor decisión dejar a su hermana y sobrinas solas.

Y como había dicho Stern el rey había deshecho la barrera, no tardaron en desenvainar sus espadas los soldados y fueron hacia ellos. La sorpresa fue algo grande tras ver como esos ponis con sus colas podían penetrar sus armaduras, el aguijón del escorpión atravesar la armadura e inyectar su veneno, lo mismo con la cola de cobra solo que estas mas ágiles atacaban el cuello.

Uno de ellos sacó un arma, con el cual pudo cortar una ala de un guardia, mas el veneno de la cola de escorpión no era letal, solo dejaba al individuo inmóvil pero indefenso por lo que aparte el aguijón además de atravesar las armaduras cortaba también las cabezas y lo mismo pasó con aquel guardia y con muchos mas cuyas cabezas fueron cayendo poco a poco mientras la sangre manchaba sus cascos. En cambio con las hembras, su veneno no solo mataba a su oponente, si no también lo hacia arder por dentro hacia afuera dejando sus cuerpos carbonizados.

—¿Que cosa son?— se preguntó un soldado al tener a una hembra sometida a punto de degollar.

—Somos...los poisonous— respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa que mostraba sus colmillos, algo que tomo por sorpresa al guardia que reacciono recién tras sentir la cola cobra de ella mordiendo su estómago y arrancándole un pedazo de carne, de una patada lo quito de encima suyo y se levantó como si nada —Patético.

Desde la entrada del castillo estaban el rey Damian junto con el comandante que no podían creer como sus mejores soldados caían ante tales bestias.

—Esto no tiene nombre...— comentó el comandante asqueado por la masacre que realizaban los poisonous.

—Ugh...— Damian miró hacia arriba y vio como Schatten se esparcía al rededor del castillo —Espero que Stern la pueda proteger.

—¡Damian!— Stern aparece a su lado dejando intrigado al rey.

—¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Se supone que debes cuidar a Laylah!— exclamó el rey que seguía viendo a Schatten entrar por la ventana.

—Me pidió que viniera a luchar— se excusó Stern molesta e hizo ver su espada.

—Pues hazlo, yo debo cuidar a Laylah— el rey se fue apresurado dejándolos a ellos solos.

Tanto como Stern y el comandante se lanzaron a pelear por defender el castillo. Por otra parte, la reina Laylah estaba buscando en los cajones de su cómoda con desesperación hasta encontrar dos collares de plata, Halia recibió el primer collar que tenía un dije de sol mientras que Amaris recibió el segundo que tenia un dije de media luna. A las dos las envuelve en mantas y las carga con delicadeza pero con fuerza a la vez, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su lomo pero al voltear no había nadie, hasta que miró arriba el techo negro.

—Vaya vaya...¿a donde vas?— pronuncio una voz femenina proveniente del humo.

—Schatten...¡Vete! Largo de mi reino— exigió la reina molesta preparándose para "atacar".

—¿Tu reino? Que chistosa, pronto Solde sera todo mio y nadie me va a derrotar— contradijo Schatten intentando acercarse a la reina.

—Te equívocas, dos nobles guerreras lo harán— Laylah se dio cuenta de como se acercaba Schatten por detrás, a lo que ella corrió hacia un armario tirándolo, detrás de este había una pasadizo secreto por donde se fue galopando lo mas rápido que podía.

—Ugh, maldita perra— Schatten expulsa de su ser cuatro seres encapuchados que la miraron atentamente esperando sus ordenes —Muerte, Peste, Hambre y Guerra, vayan tras la reina Laylah y aniquilenla...y a sus hijas también.

—A sus ordenes reina Schatten— dijeron los cuatro al unisono entrando al pasadizo secreto.

La reina Laylah podía escuchar que venían tras ella, solo pudo apresurar su paso hasta abrir una puerta de madera llegando a un tembló, solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta sin tener algo con que poder bloquear el paso a quienes la seguían, dejo a sus hijas en el centro del templo, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos toco los collares de sus hijas y un aura dorada entro en estos.

—Perdón si mami no puede estar con ustedes...espero que lleguen pronto— susurró la reina y escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe pero en ningún momento volteo hacia atrás.

Aquellos seres que entraron se transformaron en una masa de humo que empezó a rodear a la reina haciéndola desaparecer, lo mismo iba a pasar con las pequeñas sin embargo sus collares brillaron y alejaron a la masa de ellas.

—¿¡Que fue eso!?— preguntó Muerte sorprendido.

—No lo se, no me interesa pero debemos matar a esas niñas— insistió Guerra y todos a la vez se abalanzaron sobre las niñas, pero volvió a suceder.

Las puertas principales del templo se abrieron y una ráfaga de viento aparto mas a los seres del apocalipsis que aturdidos igual intentaron acercarse a las pequeñas, pero, lo que los detuvo fue un escudo de magia blanca cegador y al abrir los ojos las niñas ya no estaban.

—¡Maldición! Escaparon...espera, son bebés ¿como pudieron escapar?— preguntó Hambre despegándose de sus hermanos para morderse el labio.

—No seas idiota Hambre, los guardianes salvaron a esas mocosas— respondió Peste molesto por la ignorancia de su hermano.

—Schatten nos va a matar— comentó Muerte pero por unos momentos se quedó pensando lo que dijo —Mejor dicho, nos destruirá.

—Dudo que los guardianes dejen que esas niñas vuelvan...y si lo hacen las mataremos— Guerra se acercó a una columna y la derrumbó de un toque —Vámonos de aquí, por mientras digamosle a Schatten que están muertas.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se hicieron humo, escapándose del derrumbe. El rey Damian había llegado tarde a la habitación sin lograr encontrar a Laylah y a sus hijas, miró por la ventana e intrigado ve como el templo cuyo lugar era escondite para la reina había caído haciéndose añicos.

—N-No...¡MALDITA SEA!— controlando toda su fuerza, enojo y odio, el rey pudo lograr hacer nuevamente otra barrera de magia que cubrió el castillo y echo a los Poisonous quienes con sus cañones lanzaron bolas de fuego hacia la barrera pero no hubo efecto alguno, ni siquiera lograron hacer una grieta.

No solo logró el rey expulsar a los Poisonous, si no también a Schatten y a los seres del apocalipsis, ninguno de ellos podía entrar al castillo, furioso sale de la habitación, su cuerno seguís brillando y para dejar tanta cantidad de magia todo se lo da a su corona, que podía mantener el campo de fuerza por un largo tiempo si es que no se debilitaba.

Solo unos cuantos soldados volvieron entrar al castillo, el comandante estaba herido pero traía sobre él a Stern que estaba delicada y tenia serias heridas en su cuerpo, el rey Damian preocupado se acercó a todos y con su magia, a pesar de estar débil logra aliviar el dolor y sanar las heridas, pero en Stern fue diferente, ella no despertaba aún y solo pudo lograr parar el sangrado. Preocupado carga el mismo a la yegua y con cuidado.

—Llevaré a Stern a sus aposentos, envienme al doctor del castillo de inmediato— ordenó el rey al comandante.

—Esta bien, su alteza— afirmó el comandante retirándose para llamar al doctor.

El rey se lleva a Stern a su habitación, recostándola con cuidado sobre su cama y tomando su pulso, escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor por las heridas, él solo dio un suspiro y frustrado por la perdida de casi todos sus seres queridos decidió sentarse a los pies de la cama en espera del doctor.

 **MUNDO DE EQUESTRIA**

El mundo que conocían como "Equestria" ya no existía, casi todo era un caos y aquel hermoso reino lleno de paz y armonía estaba dividido en dos, en el lardo izquierdo el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad mientras que por el lado derecho la luna con su noche traía el frío. Para ya no ser uno solo la tierra comenzó a temblar y tanto los cielos diferentes de ambos reinos comenzaron a nublarse, pero todo se detuvo tras abrirse un portal en una zona muerta entre ambos lugares. En esa zona no había vegetación, ni casas, solo habían huesos de ponis con armaduras y toda esa zona era de un kilometro que dividía el reino del sol del reino de la luna.

De aquel portal blanco, salen cuatro seré con capuchas blancas cuyos rostros no podían ser vistos, pero dos de estos traían en sus cascos a las bebés Halia y Amaris que a pesar de haber presenciado un escandalo no se habían despertado.

—Son tan tiernas ¿No lo crees South? — preguntó quien tenia en cascos a Halia, su voz era femenina y un poco chillona, actuaba de manera emocionada.

—Comparto tu opinión, Apofis— dice la guardiana que estaba a su lado cargando a Amaris.

—Uh, oye...North ¿Estas seguro que debemos dejarla en ese mundo? Mira el cielo, no hay orden, no siento armonía y esta zona esta muerta— comentó uno de ellos en un tono serio mirando al rededor.

—Si, debemos dejarla aquí y no te preocupes, esta zona divide dos reinos, Apofis y yo iremos al lado del sol mientras que tu y South irán por el lado de la luna, ya saben que hacer— ordenó North acercándose a Apofis y alejándose de sus otros dos compañeros tomando camino a la parte clara.

—Bien, vámonos South— avisa el guardián que para no tener alas se eleva en el aire al igual que su compañera para cortar el camino.

Dado a que era de día, North y Apofis no podían utilizar tal técnica, puesto que podían ver ponis fuera de sus casas que podían sospechar de ellos, por lo que prefirieron seguir su camino detrás de las casas, atravesando callejones pero sintieron los quejidos de Halia que empezaba a despertar.

—Debemos darnos prisa North, no se calmar los llantos de una bebé— advierte Apofis mirando a la criatura.

North suspira y mira a ambos lados para revisar que nadie estuviera cerca, toma a la bebé y la tira lejos dejando helada a Apofis que se le cayó la mandíbula. North se desvanece y en el aire atrapa a Halia estando cerca de un castillo con parecer blanca y techos naranja, con portones de oro, Apofis no tardó en aparecer a su lado agitada y asustada.

—¿¡Te volviste loco!? ¡Pudiste matarla!— exclamó alterada Apofis quitándole a la bebé y revisándola por si no se hizo daño.

—No seas exagerada, esta bien, además debemos dejarla en algún lugar...— North tomo de nuevo a la bebé y junto con Apofis se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos mientras observaban desde ahí las entradas posibles del castillo.

—Mira, un balcón— apuntó Apofis a la torre mas alta pero antes de hacer algo decidió subir levitando sin alertar a nadie —Oh, es muy elegante, parece la habitación de...

—¡Ahí te va!— exclamó North tirando a la bebé hacia ella.

Por un momento, los ojos y lengua salieron de su cuerpo y con nervios atrapa a la bebé.

—¡Estas completamente demente!— le gritó Apofis y entrando a la habitación, donde hacia mucho calor para ella —Oh por los vientos del oeste, hace tiempo que no sentía un calor así— la guardiana mira a todos lados y se acerca a una cama grande de doble colchón y al parecer aprueba de fuego debido a que las barandas que estaban en llamas —No se si sea un buen lugar para dejar a una bebé aquí...pero este es el único lugar donde podrías pasar una buena vida, nos veremos pronto princesa Halia.

La guardiana escucha unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, rápidamente dejó en la cama a la bebé Halia y se tiro por el balcón aferrándose a la orilla por un lado donde podría ver y escuchar lo que sucedería. La puerta se abre de golpe, se escuchaba el gruñido de una yegua muy molesta que dejaba huellas de quemaduras por cada paso que daba.

—Estúpida hermana mía— se quejaba la soberana del reino, Daybreaker que se miraba aun espejo admirando su belleza.

—Que vanidosa...— pensaba Apofis y sintió como North levitaba hasta llegar a su lado para ver también.

—Kuku...— fue lo que dijo Halia antes de empezar a llorar de manera descontrolada capturando la atención de la reina del sol.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que hace esta intrusa en mis aposentos!?— se preguntó Daybreaker enojada acercándose a su cama —Agh...¡Callate bebé apestosa! Estúpidas sirvientas de seguro una de ellas dejo a su cría aquí, mala suerte, la voy hacer arder.

Los guardianes estaban por intervenir pero antes de que Daybreaker pudiera lanzar un ataque de fuego, ella misma se detiene y acerca su rostro a la cría, con su casco le quita las mantas y nota la nariz de la bebé húmeda.

—Mmm...Debe tener hambre...ah ¿que estoy diciendo? Te voy a destruir maldi...— la reina no pudo terminar su oración tras ver como la bebé tocaba con sus pequeños cascos su estomago, solo miro de izquierda a derecha y se recostó a su lado acercando a Halia cerca de sus ubres viendo como al instante ella empezó a tomar leche de ellos —Esto es extraño...pero, je, eres muy tierna...y me puedes servir para derrocar a mi tonta hermana de una vez por todas.

—No se si habrá sido buena idea dejarla con ella— comentó susurrando Apofis sin estar convencida por las palabras de Daybreaker.

—Ni yo pero, es lo mejor que hay supongo...me preguntó como les estará— le decía a Apofis bajando del balcón.

Del lado oscuro del reino, en la torre mas alta del tenebroso castillos con paredes azules grisáceas, en el salón del trono se podía ver a Nightmare Moon que daba de amamantar a Amaris, tal vez su sonrisa en la monarca de la luna era aterradora para todos pero para la bebé no, al contrario después de tomar su leche extiende sus cascos hacia ella para que la cargara.

—Oh pequeña...— la alicornio carga a la potra y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos observó a Amaris —Tu seras quien me ayude a llevar a mi estúpida hermana a la destrucción ¡JAJAJAJA!

—¿Crees que hicimos mal dejarla con ella?— preguntó South observando a su compañero.

—Uhm, no, estará bien solo espero que les haya ido mejor a North y a Apofis, ojalá no hayan dejado a la princesa Halia con una loca como esta— opinó él seguro de que las potras estarían en los cascos adecuados para ser criadas y educadas.

 **IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

En la cima de la torre mal alta del imperio, la princesa Flurry Heart observaba el reino preocupada y el cielo dividido en dos, suspiró y se toco la frente con su casco pensando en que podría hacer para mantener a su pueblo protegido para futuras guerras.

—¿Sentiste eso Flurry Heart?— preguntó Twilight Sparkle acercándose a ella y tomando su hombro.

—Si...Sentí una presencia extraña a lo lejos, sin embargo, no sentí que fuera mala— respondió Flurry estando mas calmada y esbozando una sonrisa —Tía ¿Has logrado sacar del cómic a Spike?

—Aun no, no e podido, ya lleva un año ahí dentro, no se porque no puedo sacarlo de ahí— contesta Twilight bajando sus orejas mirando hacia abajo desconsolada.

—Debemos entenderlo, después de la muerte de Rarity y de las demás...Creo que quiere pasar sus momentos a solas, pero no te preocupes tía, Spike ya no es un bebé dragón y puede cuidarse solo— comentó Flurry para calmar las angustias de la princesa de la amistad.

—Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Has visto a Millecent por aquí?— volvió a cuestionar Twilight arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que esta en la parte detrás del castillo entrenando— responde Flurry retirándose con su tía del balcón.

—Que gracioso, ella es igual a su madre— bufo la alicornio pasando por los pasillos con su sobrina abrazándola con un ala.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no olviden comentar que les pareció y nos vemos hasta la próxima, bye bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulos 2**

 **"Recuerdos del Pasado"**

Devuelta en la zona muerta entre ambos reinos, aparecieron cuatro remolinos de viento haciendo aparecer a los guardianes que se miraron entre si, ocultando bajo su capucha el nerviosismo en su rostro.

—¿Como les fue con la princesa Halia?— preguntó South mirando a North.

—Ehm, bien, la dejamos en el castillo de una muy "buena" princesa— respondió en su lugar Apofis cubriendo con su pata la boca de su compañero.

—Nosotros seremos honestos, dejamos a la princesa Amaris al cuidado de una gobernante lunática en el lado de la luna, creímos que era pacifica pero...su risa malévola y mirada desquiciada nos dio a entender otra cosa— comentó el guardián del oeste decepcionado.

—Bueno, nosotros hicimos algo igual— dijo North quitándose la pata de Apofis la cual lo miró molesta —¿Que? Es la verdad, además nuestra misión no esj criar a la princesas si no cuidarlas desde las sombras como ordenó la reina Laylah antes de...fallecer.

Todos guardaron un minuto de silencio recordando a la gobernante del reino Solde. Apofis metió su casco dentro de su capucha y sacó cuatro brazaletes de oro dejando impresionado a los demás guardianes.

—Apofis ¿donde sacaste eso?— preguntó [NOMBRE AQUÍ]

—Creí que lo necesitaríamos, así que, los tome prestados— contestó Apofis rascado su nuca y entregándoles los brazaletes.

—Espero que el rey Damian no se de cuenta, recuerda que para todo el reino estamos "muertos" un solo indicio de que estemos vivos y él nos buscará, y Schatten lo mas probable es que ataque en su ausencia— comentó South seriamente poniéndose el brazalete al igual que los demás.

Los guardianes brillaron por un momento y se quitaron las capuchas, aquellos brazaletes hicieron efecto en ellos cambiando su forma física a pasar ser ponis normales sin algún rasgo extraño o sospechoso, solo se miraron entre si admirando su nueva apariencia.

—Perfecto, así podemos vigilar a las pequeñas...Nos veremos cuando el sol y la luna se alineen— dice Apofis jalando a North de la cola.

—¿Cuando es eso Yukko?— preguntó South volteando hacia él, percatándose que su compañero miraba el cielo oscuro.

—Sera pronto, no te lo puedo decir con exactitud— contestó Yukko seriamente y empezando a trotar siendo seguido por South.

 **—Un Año Después—**

En el Imperio de Cristal, la princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba sentada en su trono revisando unos pergaminos acompañada de un taza de café que la mantenía despierta, pero podía notarse en sus ojos la falta de sueño por las grandes ojeras. Fuera del salón real, detrás de las puertas la princesa Flurry Heart era acompañada por una unicornio de crin y pecho esponjado color rosa oscuro, pero aparte de su cuerno de unicornio se podía notar dos mas grandes color morado, el pelaje era un azul grisáceo mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un color turquesa pero su expresión daba algo de miedo con solo cruzar miradas y aparte de ella, sobre su cabeza estaba Grubber comiendo un pastel.

—Ah estoy nerviosa Millicent, mi tía no a salido del salón en días por estar ocupada con esos pergaminos— dijo Flurry preocupada cruzando sus cascos y agachando sus orejas.

—¿Que crees que haya en los pergaminos?— preguntó Grubber tragando un pedazo del pastel.

—No lo se, tal vez hechizos...pero, quisiera poder animarla, desde que mis padres murieron por hacer regresar a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, Twilight a sido mas como una madre para mi— comentó la princesa cerrando por un momento los ojos recordando momentos antes de que sus padres partieran.

—Si si, muy bonito— interrumpió Millicent los recuerdos de Flurry, un poco de pastel cayó sobre su nariz y tras un suspiro bajo a Grubber de ella —Deberías comer en la cocina, no sobre mi, no soy mesa, Grubber.

—Perdón pero sabes que hice la promesa de estar ahí para ti todo el tiempo— comentó él lamiendo sus garras que estaban cubiertas por la miel del pastel.

Flurry solo río por la personalidad de su amiga, no parecía muy amorosa por lo que la abraza con una ala y le sonríe, por fortuna la sonrisa fue devuelta aunque podía era perturbadora debido a los colmillos de Millicent pero la princesa ni se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo.

—Millicent nunca conocí a tu madre ¿Como fue ella contigo?— preguntó Flurry Heart haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa en el rostro de la unicornio que quedó helada —Ah...¿Millicent?

—Oh no, oye tranquila Millicent...— Grubber intentó calmarla tocando su casco pero no logró evitar que saliera del transe.m

—Mi madre...— mencionó ella sintiendo su lomo helado y como recuerdos volvían a su mente.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Cuando aun existía la paz y armonía en Equestria, detrás del castillo de la amistad había un campo de batalla con muñecos que tenían clavados en sus cuerpos espadas y cuchillas. En aquel campo Tempest Shadow de una patada mandó contra la pared aquel muñeco y agotada se sienta en la arena mirando el sol, pero su vista fue interrumpida tras ver el rostro de una joven Millicent de tan solo parecer ocho años de edad._

 _—Uh...¿Que quieres Millicent?— preguntó Tempest levantándose e intentando alejarse de ella._

 _—Mami te traje algo— dice la pequeña levitando con magia una jarra de limonada y un vado —¿Te puedo...?_

 _—No tengo sed— interrumpió Tempest mirando molesta a su hija._

 _—A-Ah...— el ceño fruncido de su madre erizo el pelaje de Millicent y por miedo su magia presionó tan fuerte los objetos que los hizo añicos dejando caer sus pedazos en la arena._

 _—¡Millicent! Mira lo que haces ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien? Ve a limpiar este desastre que con vidrios rotos no podré entrenar a gusto— ordenó Tempest dándole la espalda a su hija y dejándola cabizbaja._

 _—Si madre...— Millicent con magia se dedicó a recoger cada pedazo de vidrio de la jarra y el vaso, un sentimiento de fracaso recorrió su mente, cuando termino decide retirarse de ahí._

 _La pequeña potra buscaba un tacho donde botar los pedazos, tras doblar en una esquina ve a Rainbow Dash sirviéndole un vaso de limonada a Tempest._

 _—Gracias Rainbow, tenia mucha sed— agradeció ella y tomó toda la limonada regresandole el vaso después._

 _—Pero...ella dijo que no tenia sed— pensó para si misma la joven retirándose en silencio, vio un tacho en la esquina de un pasillo deja caer los fragmentos ahí aunque no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas —¿Por que todo lo que le ofrezco a mi madre siempre me lo rechaza?_

 _—Uh...¿Millicent?— Grubber aparece y toma del hombro a la unicornio para consolarla —¿Que pasa pequeña? ¿Por que lloras?_

 _—Grubber ¿Tu crees que mi madre me quiere?— preguntó Millicent manteniendo la esperanza._

 _—Claro que ella te quiere, solo que...a su manera— explicó Grubber nervioso rascándose la nuca, pero sus palabras no fueron lo suficiente para convencer a la unicornio._

 _En la noche de aquel mismo día, la pequeña unicornio jugaba saltando en los sillones del castillo junto con Grubber que para actuar como un niñero era un buen amigo, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una discusión y entre las voces escuchó la de Tempeste que tenía un tono mas alto que el resto, se escondió en uno de los sillones y ve a Tempest pasar por ahí usando una capucha marrón y detrás la seguían los elementos de la armonía._

 _—Tempest, piensa bien esto entiende, no puedes dejar a tu hija así— dijo Twilight intentando hacer entrar en razón a la poni._

 _—Escuchame bien, lo único que a hecho esa niña desde que nació fue darme un terrible dolor de cabeza, toda mi vida se fue abajo por su culpa y tan solo verla a los ojos me recuerda a...a ese bastardo— se quejó ella enojada frunciendo el ceño, un silencio se apoderó de la situación._

 _—¿Dejarme? No...¡Mamá!— Millicent sale de su escondite aunque Grubber la intentó detener, pero las mane six se apartan para hacer que ella se acercara a su madre —No te vayas, no quiero quedarme sola...prometo que seré mejor hija, haré lo que me pidas ¡cocinare para ti todos los días! Limpiare tu cuarto...— por cada promesa que hacia Millicent, se acercaba a su madre hasta abrazarla y suplicarle que no se fuera —¡No me dejes!_

 _Tempest Shadow empujó bruscamente a su hija tirándola al suelo, Fluttershy se acercó para levantarla con cuidado mientras que el resto se posicionaron de manera defensiva debido a la reacción y temiendo que hubiera otro ataque por parte de Tempeste. Millicent se la quedo viendo a los ojos de su madre que solo expresaba odio y desprecio._

 _—Nunca debí parirte— dijo Tempest en un tono seco dando media vuelta y retirándose del castillo cerrando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta haciendo temblar el candelabro._

 _Esas tres ultimas palabras de su madre dejaron a la unicornio pasmada, y esta vez no pudo contener sus lágrimas pero esta vez, sin hacer ruido solo mirando la puerta esperando que se madre volviera a entrar y todo solo haya sido una mala broma, pero no fue así._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—¡Millicent!— gritó Grubber y Flurry a la vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?— la unicornio miro a todos lados hasta fijar su mirada en sus amigos que lucían preocupados por ella —Oh...mi madre...pues ella, fue una excelente madre conmigo.

—Ya veo...— dijo Flurry no tan convencida por las palabras de Millicent.

—Estoy cansada por el entrenamiento, iré a descansar— dice la unicornio cargando a Grubber y sentándolo en su lomo —Nos vemos mañana Flurry.

Los dos se retiran dejando a la princesa sola, pero coincidió Flurry con su amiga, dio un bostezo y se alejó de las puertas del salón del trono al ser hora de descansar.

—Cinco Años Después—

En el castillo del reino del sol, se podía escuchar la infantil risa de la princesa Aurora quien se acercó por las escaleras muy emocionada.

—Uh, tengo hambre y me da flojera bajar las escaleras para llegar a la cocina— dijo la princesa y miró la baranda con una sonrisa.

—¿Por que mira la baranda? Esa sonrisa suya no me tiene muy tranquila— comentó Apofis observándola desde el otro corredor.

—No te preocupes Apofis, recuerda como era su padre de joven— dice North sin mirar a la princesa prestándole atención a una armadura antigua que estaba a su lado.

—¡No compares la juventud del rey con la infancia de una pequeña de seis años!— exclamó irritada la guardiana del oeste mirando a su compañero pero de inmediato volteo a ver a la princesa —¿Que? ¡No!

Aurora se subió encima de la baranda y se deslizo en ella dando vueltas en el espiral, Apofis casi se desmaya mientras que North solo observaba. Debido al impulso la princesa salio volando por los aires, North extendió su casco y movió un florero grande donde la pequeña cayó de cabeza.

—¡QUE HORROR!— gritó Apofis aterrada y miro furiosa a North —¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa!?

—¿Que? Tengo que hacerte recordar que nuestro poder no es tan fuerte en este mundo, no pude dejarla levitando en el aire, al menos cayó en un florero ¿no?— preguntó North pero solo recibió la mirada asesina de su compañera.

Aurora se levanta con el florero en la cabeza y va caminando por todos lados chocando con varias cosas, los guardias la observaron y enseguida fueron a ayudarla sin embargo la princesa podía sentir como se acercaban, asustada acelera el paso hasta llegar al salón del trono. Daybreaker comía una porción de pastel, estaba a punto de llevarse a su boca, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como su hija con un florero en la cabeza era perseguida por los guardias.

—Pero que...— la monarca del sol solo los siguió con la mirada, no pudo evitar reírse y en el momento que Aurora se acercó, con su magia le quito el florero de la cabeza —Pero que desastre has hecho, Aurora.

—Uh...¡Mami! Perdón, creí que iba caer al piso pero se atravesó ese florero en mi camino— se excuso la princesa mientras que su madre la arreglaba adecuadamente y vio como los guardias se retiraban.

—Si si, lo que sea...¿a que has bajado?— preguntó Daybreaker haciendo aparecer un cepillo, peinando la crin corta de su hija.

—Pues tenia un poco de hambre y no había ninguna sirvienta cerca a quien le pudiera ordenar que me trajera algo de comer, luego recordé que tengo patas y decidí bajar a la cocina— respondió Aurora viendo de reojo la porción de pastel que estaba a su lado.

—Ya veo, creo que es hora de que tengas una sirvienta personal, después de todo eres mi hija y eso te vuelve una princesa, digna de todo— comentó sin percatarse de que Aurora había agarrado el plato y se comía el delicioso postre.

—Si, ñam...— Aurora termino de comer la porción del pastel y deja el plato vacío donde se encontraba antes.

—Listo— la gobernante del reino solar le había hecho un tierno moño en la cabeza a su hija con su crin, la baja del trono y le da un beso en la frente —Regresa a tu cuarto a jugar, le diré a unas sirvientas que te lleven algunos colores.

—¡Viva!— exclamó Aurora con una sonrisa y se va dando unos saltitos pero dejando migajas del postre detrás de ella.

—Y bien...¿En que estaba?— la reina fue por su porción que había dejando a un lado, sin embargo ve el plato vacío y las migajas que había dejado su hija —Ah...¡AURORA! Uh, esta niña...no me puedo enojar con ella.

A lo lejos, los guardianes de Aurora observaban a Daybreaker un poco mas calmados, Apofis suspiró aliviada de que la reina del sol no haya intentado rtizar a Aurora como lo quiso hacer años atrás.

—No parece tan mala madre después de todo— comentó ella aliviada por el comportamiento de la monarca.

—¿La viste? Sin necesidad de ver pudo esquivar a los guardias, eso es tener buenos sentidos— dijo sorprendido North por la persecución que hubo hace unos minutos.

—Si lo vi, me pregunto como la estará pasando la princesa Amaris y los demás guardianes— se decía así misma Apofis alejándose mas de la monarca junto con North.

Por el otro lado del reino, la reina Nightmare Moon descansaba en su trono, pero un terrible llanto que se podía escuchar por todo el castillo la despertó. La alicornio negra se levantó de su trono y fue subiendo las escaleras que dirigían a una habitación, notó un movimiento extraño en las sombras alertándola y acelerando su paso hasta abrir a puerta y ver a su hija tirada en el piso llorando.

—Por mis estrellas ¡Lavana!— exclamó la alicornio negra levantando a su hija de ahí y recostandola en la cama —Hija ¿que ocurrió?

—Tuve...una pesadilla— respondió Lavana mientras que su madre secaba sus lágrimas.

—¿Es la misma de hace dos años?— preguntó de nuevo la reina levantando algunos juguetes que estaban en el piso, pero la princesa negó con la cabeza —¿Entonces?

Lavana se bajó de su cama acercándose a su mesa de juegos prendiendo su luz de noche para poder ver mejor, en la mesa había unas hojas y colores no dudando en dibujar algo, Nightmare Moon se acercó a ella para observar su dibujo. La princesa termina de dibujar y se lo muestra a su madre, en la hoja estaba dibujado una masa negra de ojos rojos, para la monarca lunar no parecía ser algo a lo que le podría tener miedo.

—Dijo que vendría por mi, y que me haría daño— Lavana no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar muy asustada.

—Mientras yo este viva nadie te hará algo malo— Nightmare pone una mueca y arruga el dibujo enojada y abraza a su pequeña hija cargándola después.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?— preguntó Lavana con sus ojos llorosos.

—Esta bien pero...no lleves ninguno de tus peluches— ordenó Nightmare viendo como su hija asiente con la cabeza y decide llevársela a sus aposentos cerrando la puerta.

Apenas se retiró ella, debajo de la cama salen Yakko y South, con telarañas en sus cabezas, se sacuden un poco quitándose el polvo de sus cuerpos.

—Los sirvientes deberían limpiar ahí abajo...¡achu!— se quejó Yakko estornudando al final y limpiándose la nariz.

—¿Que habrá dibujado Amaris como para que se pusiera así?— se preguntó South agarrando el dibujo arrugado de la princesa y extendiéndolo bien en la pequeña mesa, llevándose ambos una gran sorpresa.

—Imposible...es...Schatten— dijo Yakko retrocediendo y miró preocupado a South.

—Como es posible que Amaris haya soñado con ella...¿sabe que esta viva? ¿la estará espiando?— se preguntaba South y guardó el dibujo mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No, sabes que ese cuarteto de idiotas son muy cobardes para decirle a Schatten que sus objetivos escaparon— comenta él tratando de parecer estar tranquilo, pero por dentro, temblaba de terror.

—Espero que solo haya sido un vago recuerdo...porque ellas aun no están listas, todavía no...— murmuraba South con una voz entre cortada.

Ambos se miraron inseguros, pero recobraron su valor tras analizar la situación, aun así decidieron mantenerse alerta hasta que la joven princesa despertara.

Devuelta en el Imperio de Cristal, Flurry Heart y Twilight Sparkle habían entrado a una habitación polvorienta, podía verse que en aquella cama grande había un cómic, que también estaba ensuciado por el polvo. Twilight con una sonrisa débil se acerca y agarra el cómic con sus cascos.

—Creo que es hora de dejarlo ir, entró en este cómic pero jamas volvió... Y nunca lo hará— dice la alicornio morada dejando el cómic en su lugar.

—Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero volverá tía...al fin y al cabo es parte de la familia— alentó Flurry abrazando a su tía, quien correspondió el abrazo.

Las dos estaban por salir de la habitación, pero se detuvieron tras percibir una luz que provenía del cómic, retrocedieron con miedo y la historieta se abrió avanzando varias paginas como si nunca tuviera fin aquel cómic, hasta que un rayo verde salió de este volando el techo, de ahí sale en posición fetal un dragón que superaba la altura de la princesa de la amistad.

—Ugh...¡Cierren el cómic!— gritó aquel dragón alertando a las alicornios.

Flurry y Twilight unieron su magia y encerraron el cómic en una burbuja de magia antes de que algo mas pudiera salir de ahí.

—Esa voz...— la alicornio morada se acercó a aquel dragón y se llevó un casco a la boca al verlo bien.

—Jamas vuelvo a cometer una tontería así— dijo el dragón morado, levantándose y estirando todo su cuerpo, volteo y fijo su mirada en ambas alicornios —Oh vaya jeje...hola chicas.

—¡SPIKE!— exclamaron ambas y se abalanzaron sobre el dragón abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Oigan cuidado!— advirtió Spike que era un dragón adulto, las alicornios se apartaron de él y se percataron de algo mas que había salido del cómic con él, entre sus brazos tenia una bebé híbrida entre dragón y pony, sus escamas eran moradas, pero sus alas eran un morado mas oscuro y su crin era verde con mechones celestes.

—Que...— Twilight estaba por arrancarse los pelos de su crin al ver a la cría que estaba en un profundo sueño, ni sus gritos la podían despertar.

—Tío Spike...¡¿y esa tierna bebé?!— preguntó enternecida Flurry volviéndose acercar solo para ver a la cría —¡Awww!

—Jeje, ehm, es una larga historia— intentó explicar Spike y vio la furtiva mirada de Twilight haciendo que tragara saliva.

—Y mas vale que sea una buena Spike— advirtió Twilight cruzando los cascos con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahm...esta pequeña es mi hija— dijo primero el dragón, la princesa Twilight hizo aparecer una bolsa de papel y respiro en ella varias veces —Y de Mane-Iac.

La alicornio dio un fuerte respiro que hizo reventar la bolsa, Flurry no tenia idea quien era Mane-Iac pero Twiligt, estaba a punto de enloquecer, apenas viene y ya trae una nueva sorpresa.

—¿¡MANE-IAC!?— Twilight en ese instante se desmayó en el piso asustando a ambos.

El grito despertó a la pequeña cría, sin embargo en vez de llorar dio una pequeña risa tierna mientras mordía su cola de dragón.

* * *

 **Hola .,./ espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo del fic, subiré un nuevo capitulo todos los lunes ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! ❤**


End file.
